


Aftershock

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Mirror Mirror, M/M, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Bones tries to sleep after “Mirror, Mirror.”
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Mirror Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Aftershock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The grey ceiling of his personal quarters is barely visible through the darkness, and that haziness doesn’t make it any more interesting. Leonard stares at it anyway, even though he needs his rest after the wild day he’s had, and closing his eyes is the only way to fall asleep. It’s just that every time he does, That trying day comes rushing back to him—all its twists and turns, stumbling into the transporter room of a house of horrors, discovering a sickbay that _looked_ like his but was used more for torture than healing, running into twisted caricatures of people he knows. _Spock_ most of all. The image of the other universe’s Spock haunts him. They’re whole dimensions apart, and he can _still_ feel the ghost of the mind meld rippling underneath his skin. His wrist burns where Spock held him too tightly. His heart beats quicker, pulse spiking and lungs struggling, as he remembers the feeling of Spock _inside him_.

Spock had held him up against the wall and nothing more, didn’t even flatten them together the way he could’ve—Leonard was frozen and completely at his mercy. Spock did no more to him. _Physically._ Mentally, Spock dove into his mind, probing parts of him that Leonard didn’t even know were there. It didn’t feel like a violation, wasn’t _violent_ , as it could’ve been—Spock wasn’t trying to break him, only to determine the truth. Leonard surrendered that. But Leonard reached into Spock too, and he saw things Spock couldn’t have meant for him to see.

He _felt_ Spock’s interest in him, sudden and surprised and almost _feral_ , because _that_ Spock has wanted Leonard for so long. He lusted after the snarling beast that commanded sickbay but cowered away from his wanton aggression, only daring to start little fights in public places. It was curiosity first, then full-blooded attraction, but Spock thought it could be nothing more until Leonard saved his life. 

Spock curled up inside of him and read him as a person, found him quick-witted, fascinating, _kind_. It jarred Spock terribly. It was so different than everything he knew. But he _liked_ it. A flicker of something else had surged through the bond for only a fraction of a second before Spock caught it and yanked it back. But Leonard felt it. He felt the ghost of Spock’s hands on him, drifting lower and pressing tighter, and knew that Spock wanted to _ravish_ him.

He wonders if they’re doing that right now—the bearded Spock confessing to another Leonard, the two of them resorting to disgusting, merciless animal sex right on the floor of sickbay. Spock wanted it _so badly_. But he’ll never do it. Leonard knows that. Because that Spock is still intelligent, and he understood that Leonard’s counterpart would return as untenable as ever, and there’s no room for even the smallest bit of affection in the Terran Empire. 

In the quiet privacy of his own quarters, Leonard can admit that a small part of him is disappointed for that too. The connection they shared was brief but poignant. Spock would’ve cherished him. But it still couldn’t have worked, because Leonard would always be wondering what _his_ Spock was up to.

He shuts his eyes and swallows. The images flood back. _Two_ Spocks. They weren’t all that different. Leonard can’t help but wonder if the one in his universe has the same lingering feelings. 

He couldn’t possibly. Everything in that world was _different_. Almost the opposite. If anything, his Spock probably hates him more than he realizes. 

That saddens him almost a much as the thought of the other Spock all alone. 

Leonard tries not to think of either. He doesn’t fall asleep for hours, and when he does, his dreams are nothing pretty.


End file.
